Kings Cross
by Sentry the Defiant
Summary: King's endless inner battles catch fire when his two identities threaten to cross right before Fox's unsuspecting eyes after keeping it hidden for so long, and it only gets worse when his feelings for the Husky grow stronger. Slash. Fox/King
1. The Passing

**~ Kings Cross ~**

_**Chapter I: "The Passing"**_

Joel Robinson.

Furred fingers dabbled along the keys of a piano, short stubby legs hanging from the bench, not quite reaching the ground, much to their owners mild frustration. His pale blue eyes fixed upon his right paw, making sure to hit the correct keys as he recited to himself a song his wrote out of amusement, years ago, purely for the nostalgia. The Milton Ferret's rented house, which he lived in with Miles and his pack, had a piano put in the living room. One of the small ones that could fit easily against a wall.

He took a glance over to his left paw, tapping slowly over the lower octaves of keys, the right laddering down the note scale in a descending, steady melody. He smiled, amused at his mere memory of something so simple. It was the simple things now that made him the happiest. Ambition was hard to keep up with such stubby limbs, where a five minute walk to the liquor store was a twenty minute adventure.

Joel Robinson.

King heard a phone ring from the kitchen, and thought briefly of Bailey, his long-distanced-ex-girlfriend. It couldn't have gone anywhere, he had told himself after the long-sustaining breakup. Long distanced relationships were never the way to go, even Fox seemed to agree with him.

Fox, the grey Husky, with the tan coat, the dog tags and yellow bandana tied loosely around his neck. The very same who taught him a new level of trust and friendship, never known before in his isolated life he used to lead. The first one to show him true kindness, Fox the husky. And a part of him hated that fact. He hated how Fox had gotten so far under his skin, the process of which, couldn't be easy. You couldn't get under the skin without breaking the skin first, and the wound never seemed to close, in a metaphorical way. Guilt ate at him, and fear for losing his one and only _true friend _that he's ever had, all because of himself.

_Joel Robinson._

King remembered the day his transformation occurred. The ground was closer, the trees were the tallest things in the world, his walks were longer, he was constantly warmer, and ate out of a plastic bowl on the floor, like he were some kind of filthy animal. Those were his first thoughts at the sight of the bowl, but that night, he looked in the mirror. Staring back at him was a _filthy animal_. A filthy animal who's done enough wrong in his life to spare for several. The animal staring back at him was clean, his fur neat and fluffy, teeth sharp and white.

The _filthy _animal was Joel Robinson.

"King, there's someone on the phone for you!"

The deep voice belonging to Miles called from the kitchen, cutting his song off on a sour note. He jumped off the piano stool and bounded out of the room, turning a corner and nearly running straight into Miles the wolf, who was holding a landline phone in his large grey paw. The muscular lupine handed the phone to King, "Here you are."

"Thanks."

Miles then ambled off to the bedroom he shared with Lucretia. King turned back towards the living room, raising the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"  
"K-King? Is that you?"

The short canine blinked, the other voice on the phone familiar, but shaky and choked up. He stammered for a moment, not believing his ears,

"Yeah, Fox… It's me."  
"Can I c-come see you? …I really n-need a distraction right now…"

He blinked again, wondering what was troubling his grey-furred companion, "Yeah, sure, I'll meet you over near Lark Wood, is everything alright?" His eyes were slightly widened as he heard a sniff, and a brief hesitation. King was already walking over to the front hall find his scarf o the mail table when Fox answered quickly, "..Y-Yeah! Definitely! Just wanted to play…that's all, heh."

King didn't trust him, but he didn't dare question it. Not yet, "Well, alrighty then, I'll see you In a few minutes."

"See you, King."

Before he could press the 'End' button on the phone, the Husky had quickly disconnected. King bounded over to the coatrack, jumping up briefly to snatch his black scarf, throwing it around his collared neck and heading out the front door without another word. All of this was so…so _unlikely _of Fox. The Husky seemed to have two emotions: happy and angry. He couldn't recount a single time he had something bother him that way, so something _had _to be wrong.

King ventured out into the snow, which had piled up four inches on the grounds of Babylon Gardens. It wasn't falling anymore, and the sky was a lovely shade of pink, the shade of late afternoon. His small paws squeezed the rubber bone in his paw, which emitted a 'squeak!'. '_This oughta' cheer him up a little,' _he thought, remembering how much Fox loved the toy. He looked over to his left and noticed the house he shared with Pete, or 'Gaspar' the welshman, the _same_ one Fox had first approached him with the _same _squeaky bone.

"_Hey there, New Dog! You wanna fight over this squeaky bone?"_

_ Joe-…King looked up and gulped, instantly feeling his insides do a turnover. It was the dog he had helped kidnap, only now he was a head taller than him. His cheeks reddened, as he fiddled with his paws, trying to sputter some excuse to get out of it. The tall grey Husky tilted his head, his pale blue eyes glassed over with curiosity, _

"_Is something wrong?"_

""_Y-You're that…That uh… No! Nothing's wrong! Hi…"_

_ The other dog chuckled and grinned happily, turning slightly to the right and wagging his tail near King's face, "I won't bite! It's okay if you wanna sniff first!" King's eyes widened and his blush deepened,_

"_**No that's fine**__… You can put your butt back where it was, please."_

_ The Husky was dressed in a tan jacket, his silver dog tags peeking out from under a yellow handkerchief tied around his neck. He chuckled again and stuck out his tongue playfully, "Okay, Okay, how about I just say 'Hi, I'm Fox!" The embarrassment was almost too much for King to bear. He felt like sinking into the earth's core, or melting in with the concrete, the heat in his face was enough to burn like the earth's core anyway. Before sliding off the porch step and onto the ground, he managed to choke out, "I'm King."_

"_Are… Are you crying?"_

"_I'd love to fight over your squeaky bone."_

King broke out of his trance, realizing he was rooted to the spot as that moment replayed in his head. He hurried over to the entrance to the forest, nearby his old house, where all he could do was sit on a tree stump and wait for an either cheerful and normal Fox, or an unusually somber one. He looked down and into a reflection, he could barely remember what he looked like as a human. But all that was behind him… or was it. He was an animal still, but there was still that wound of guilt refusing to close, in the pit of his stomach.

Joel Robinson.

**End of Chapter I.**

* * *

**Please follow, favorite, PM and reviews. Suggestions and fan art always welcomed and encouraged.**

**All character rights go to Rick Griffin. I do not own 'Housepets!'**

**Thank you for reading.**

**-Sentry the Defiant**


	2. Careless Whispers

**A/N: Thanks to those who have read so far, and I'm sorry for any bad characterization or anything not factual to the comic, I haven't read the entire thing just yet. Enjoy chapter two, and please give me that feedback! First story and all. :3**

* * *

_**~ Kings Cross ~**_

**Chapter II: "Careless Whispers"**

"_King! I couldn't find you anywhere last night!"_

_ All the color from King's face iced at the very sound of Fox's voice, the very last person he wanted to see, shameful of his blowing up the previous night at the Christmas party. The husky ran up to him and, to King's surprise, wrapped his arms around the corgi in a tight hug, which King accepted, albeit a bit reluctant._

"_I'm sorry I yelled…"_

"_King, it's okay," said Fox quietly, not loosening his grip on the smaller canine, "You're so cold! Is there anything you need?" He asked, the corgi's chilled form icy against his own warm fur. King shook his head as Fox pulled away from the embrace. King smiled sheepishly, gripping his upper arms with his paws, "Is at least one part of Bino's body currently inoperative?" _

_Fox smirked playfully, "Three, in fact."_

"_Then I'm good."_

"Fox!"

King snapped out of his memorial trance and looked up, seeing the same Husky walking towards him, wrapped in his usual bomber jacket. He smiled at him, as he would any day, but this was different. King could tell. He'd been friends with Fox for longer than a year now, and yet, the awkward sense of having nothing to say was weighing down on him, as if he were talking to a stranger. Fox smiled, finally closing any big distance between them and waving. "Hey, King!"

"Did you…wanna fight over the bone again?"

He gave a sheepish smile, holding up the rubber bone. Fox grinned, and so ensued a long ten minutes of wrestling and battling over the toy, which King would have found incredibly ridiculous a year ago, on the first day of his transformation, but it had become a normal custom. Completely normal to run around on all four, playfully fighting tooth and claw for the squeaky bone. With a crash of victory, Fox threw himself onto his back into a pile of snow that collected on the ground. His eyes crossed in a silly expression, the toy between his teeth as his fists pumped in the air. King came at a crash opposite him, his head parallel to Fox's, like a yin-yang.

"Fox overthrows the mighty King in today's battle, and the crowd goes wild! Wait, what's the score now?"

"Twenty-eight to twenty-seven."

"Yes!"

The corgi had nearly forgotten about his suspicions, the Husky seemed perfectly normal now, like his normal self. Maybe he wasn't upset on the phone, King had just heard him wrong. Either that or Fox was a _very _good actor.

Oo O oO

"Hiya, King!"

It was close to five in the afternoon, and the light on the street was calm, darker, clouds threatening to break over the pink on the western horizon. Though the cold was bitter, making the corgi shiver from time to time underneath his scarf. He looked behind him, seeing an enthusiastic brown mutt running up towards him, the bone tag dangling from it's owner's red collar swishing from side-to-side, "Oh, hey there, Peanut."

It was slightly awkward, thought King, he never really had extended conversation with just Peanut before. The auras surrounding them were like sun and moon, despite the things they had in common. King turned around half circle as Peanut finally caught up to him, and they resumed walking,

"Fido told me to tell you that Sabrina said that Tarot said to-… Darn, remembering all the names made forget!"

King has his eyebrows raises as Peanut played his turn of the Telephone game, when suddenly Grape came up from behind the short canine, "Tarot needs to talk to you about Pete."

Peanut glared at Grape, "Hey! I was gonna tell him!"

"Never mind that, mortal danger can talk to me when I'm not freezing my tail off."

He has begun to pad off in the direction he was headed in in the first place, but Grape called out to him, "She said that it also involved Fox, and Bino!"

That made the corgi halt in the sleeted sidewalk, turning around. Maybe Tarot knew the answer behind Fox's elusiveness. He reluctantly padded back to the Sandwich pets and looked up at the lilac colored feline, "Where is she?" Before she could answer, Peanut did first,

"She's with Sabrina at Fido's house!"

Grape gave the innocently smiling canine a brief look of annoyance before turning back to King, "What he said." King nodded and turned around turning the three-way suburban intersection and down another street lined with houses. Fido's was the one on the end of the block, from what he remembered. He gripped his stubby upper-arms with his stubby paws, burying his muzzle in the black knit scarf as he tread down the street, and finally made it to the K-9 officer's house, where Tarot answered the door with a smile,

"I sensed your presence."

"I'm flabbergasted, now please, let me in!"

The Pomeranian stood aside and allowed the corgi inside, shutting the door behind him, encircling the little dog with warmth, the bright warm colors of Fido's house opposing the cold dark ones of outside. He followed Tarot into the sitting room, where Sabrina was sitting already, on a sofa. He loosened his scarf,

"So what's the danger this time? Is the Earth gonna open up if I don't decide to go native, or something?"

"Not quite, but Pete's going to be delivering important news to you tomorrow, if he can make it. Something he said you'll probably like."

"Couldn't you read his mind and tell me what he was going to say?"

"What do I look like, King, a miracle worker?"

King blinked, rather annoyed at the unhelpful news before Sabrina interjected, "But there's been a threat made regarding another piece of your soul, and if it happens to fall to Earth like the watch, we need to be on top of it, or-"

"Fox would get suspicious of my identity again?"

"Bino could get a hold of it again. When Fox caught the watch, it was nothing short of a miracle. Anything could happen if it breaks. But yes, if he grows suspicious again, it could be dangerous," explained Tarot, folding her paws in her lap.

"Like everything else."

At that moment, the door opened and closed again, the chattering of a mouse audible to those in the sitting room as Fido and Spo entered the room, the latter of which ranting about dog-knows-what as Fido shrugged off his vest, looking over the room. He looked at Sabrina, "What's going on?"

"Tarot and I needed a word with King. Fate of the universe and all."

The tone she said it in was sickly jokey. Fido gave a mere chuckle, oblivious to the fact that it was true. He looked over at King, giving a short wave and smile, "Hey, King, could I have a word, in the other room?"

"As if I wouldn't know what you were talking about anyway."

Fido gave a small look of disapproval at Tarot's interjection before ushering King into the kitchen, and shutting the door behind him. The mutt folded his arms, one bulky fore-arm holding his paw to his chin. He gave a sigh, "It'd be best if you kept Fox company tomorrow during the Good Ol' Dogs club meeting. Bino is planning to get you in on the Fox thing as much as he can, and I'd rather spare you the headache."

"The Fox thing?"

"Surely you know…?"

King shook his head, leaning against a cabinet and looking up at Fido, his paws fiddling together as he waited for the bewildered Fido to continue explaining, "I was sure he'd gone to see you after today's incident."

"He did, but didn't say what was bothering him."

"Well, Bino's been spreading a secret of Fox's after Peanut accidentally spilled the beans to him."

"A secret of-"

"And Fox is planning to give him an earful tomorrow at the meeting, but Bino let it slip to me that he would try and bully you into the-"

"Fido, WHAT SECRET?"

Fido blinked, tilting his head to the side. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before taking a deep breath, "Fox is gay." King blinked, taking in the simple sentence. He was positive he heard it wrong, but it knew deep down that he had heard it correctly.

"Fox is… He's gay?"

Fido nodded his head solemnly, "Peanut and I knew, but Bio just got word of it, and decided to spread the word throughout the whole town., and…"

He continued telling the story, but King was too busy thinking about all this to pay full attention. Why hadn't Fox, his best- albeit only –friend not tell him this? How long had he been? What would happen to Bino? And why did he, King, care? He looked up at Fido,

"I need to go talk to him."

Fido paused, in mid-sentence, much to King's ignorance. But he nodded, and motioned toward the kitchen side-door, which King swiftly walked out of and started in the direction of Fox's house before, to his surprise, he found the Husky sitting on the curb outside King's old "owners" house. King hurried in the direction of his friend and came to a halt, standing before the bigger canine,

"Why didn't you tell me what was bothering you earlier?"

"I assumed you knew by then."

"Obviously not, or I wouldn't have been focused on playing!"

Fox simply shrugged, and stared ahead, into space. King hesitated and sat down beside Fox on the curb, sunlight was gone at this point. It seemed like hours had passed before Fox finally spoke, his voice choked up, "You'd think your own Dad would accept it, though," he whispered, "That's the worst part."

"What do you mean?"

Fox turned to King, dark periwinkle staring into icy blue, the first of which were bloodshot. There were two small lines on his face where the fur was matted from tears. King felt his heart stop, and sink to his stomach at the sight of it, and he knew then what Fox meant. Why he wasn't in his warm cozy home. He saw just how much Fox's life changed at the very mention of his well kept secret.

"You don't mean… Your dad, he didn't-"

"He did! Didn't think it would happen, but it did! Couldn't," he sniffed, "Couldn't _live _with the mere _thought _of his son being a f-f…"

"Don't finish that sentence," King whispered, shaking his head and starting up at Fox, his muzzle slightly agape in horror. He couldn't imagine the struggles his friend was facing right now. Sure, the fate of the truth of the world lie within King, but this was a personal matter, and was deliberately made by Bino.

"That… That sick fuck."

"King, language."

The corgi rolled his eyes, remembering how taboo it seemed to be vulgar among the pets in Babylon Gardens, but his rage was building up at Bino. He couldn't wait for morning, so he could go to the Good Ol' Dogs club and give him a piece of mind. But now, Fox needed him. King shook his head,

"It's true though. Bino had no right, no right to-"

"King, please, I know. Just… We'll deal with in in the morning."

King nodded silently, feeling all words escape him. He looked again at his saddened friend, weakened by the weight of it all. He leaned to the side and hugged Fox, the same feeling of comfort returning, like the morning after the first day he met him. On the same street, he remembered. He had been laying in the gutter with Bino's girlfriend near a lamppost not five feet away from them. Fox wrapped his own arms around King, a new sense of warmth filling them both.

"Thanks, King…"

**End of Chapter 2.**

* * *

**Please Review, the feedback is lovely! Thanks to Guest and sweden19 for the lovely reviews, and to sweden19 and Readerffever for following, the latter for also favoriting!**

**Follow, Favorite, PM! Suggestions or Fan Art always encouraged! ****Thanks for reading**

_**-Sentry the Defiant**_


	3. Simplest Mistake

**A/N: There is a large edit on Chapter I, if it affects you enough to see. I was mistaken by placing King in the Milton Ferret's mansion, when he in fact lives with Miles, who **_**rents **_**the house owned by the ferrets. My bad there, sorry for the mistake! Now then, on with the chapter…!**

* * *

**~ Kings Cross ~**

_**Chapter III: "Simplest Mistake"**_

It all happened fast. What turned into long hours seemed like mere minutes as King finally opened his eyes, and looked over his surroundings. How odd, he thought, that history would somewhat repeat itself. Just last year, he had fallen asleep on the cold street, albeit with Sasha. He blinked, wondering if Fox had left after the corgi had fallen asleep last night, assuming he would only be asleep for a few minutes. He furrowed his brow, thinking out unlikely that sounded, and how unlikely it turned out to be.

Warm arms circled tighter around him, to which he snapped his head to look down at. _Grey paws _were wrapped around him. He turned his head, and sleeping peacefully beside him was Fox, eyes shut and his muzzle forming somewhat of a small smile as he breathed slowly and deeply in and out of his nose. King instantly felt his face flush a deep crimson. Had people seen? Was Miles worrying about him? Were they on a street en route to the Good Ol' Dogs clubhou-?!

"Oh, look what we have here!"

"Ack!"

King bolted out of Fox's arms quicker than a bullet, scrambling up to his feet. His headfur was askew, as was the rest of his fur, standing on end in places, sleep on his eyes, and his scarf laying loosely tied on his neck. His blush turned, if possible, even darker as he looked up and was instantly met with the cold, cruel sneer of Bino, backed by Rex and the rest of his cronies. Many obscenities flew through King's mind as he took a brief glance down at Fox, who's arms were lazily searching for King as he remained unconscious, much to King's relief. He wouldn't want the Husky to wake up to this.

"I didn't know we had a _second _homo in the neighborhood, but I can't say I'm surprised."

King growled, baring his teeth. He fists clenched down at his sides, making him give off the impression of an angry Napoleon.

"Shut up, Bino, do you have any idea how badly you've messed up his life? Your _friend_!"

"Oh, big _deal_, so a few people know he's a fag, what's the big problem?"

King couldn't believe what he was hearing. If he wasn't redder than the core of the Earth already, he'd be that way anyway, just from the rage he was getting from Bino's carelessness. He blew up on the spot, leaning up as far into Bino's face as he could at his height,

"The big _problem _is that _everybody _knows a secret that _Fox _was keeping for a reason! His Dad kicked him out, he's homophobic! He isn't sleeping out here in the snow just for the Hell of it, he's doing it because he has no choice! Because YOU couldn't keep your damn mouth shut!"

"Was-…K-King? Where are we?"

The ranting corgi looked down in the snow, a very disoriented Fox waking up from his slumber and finding his surroundings. King payed him no mind and continued, "Why are you so heartless?"

"Come on, he-"

"No, Bino, you treat everyone badly because they're different than you, you envy every last person you meet, and it overpowers that nonexistent piece of garbage in your head that's supposed to be your _conscience_!"

"King, King, relax."

"NO, Fox, I don't wanna relax," barked King back at the woken Husky as Bino stood with his cronies. King could see In his green eyes that we was shaken. But of course he would never let that show. Bino couldn't let his pride falter at the corgi's words. He had be remorseless, or it meant weakness. He smirked at Fox,

"Sure you slept well, Queen, what with the King by your side."

Fox said nothing.

"Or, by the looks of arrangement, perhaps he became the Queen himself."

Fox finally clenched his teeth and snarled before throwing his fist back and launching it forward, straight into Bino's mouth. The force of the punch was enough to knock the mutt off his feet, and into the snow. King widened his eyes, taking a step back, "F-Fox!"

"Sshh, not now, King!"

Bino stood back up, snow caked onto the back of his head and ears. He shook with anger, absolutely livid. With a growl, he mustered up his courage and lunged forward, punching Fox hard in the stomach. The husky doubled over as Bino snapped his fingers, and Rex stepped forward, aiming a punch for Fox's shoulder. Bino himself lunged to kick him in the stomach. The husky yipped in pain before growling, louder than King had heard him.

He sprang back up and socked Bino with a direct hit to the jaw, knocking his head up and then jumping on top of the mutt, tackling him into the snow, aiming punch after punch at his head and neck. Bino's cronies came to the rescue, jumping into the dog pile and aiming whatever they could to either harm Fox or pull him off of Bino. At this point King was panicking, and in pure adrenaline rush, he growled, ran, and jumped onto Rex's back, grabbing his collar from the back and yanking as hard as he could, bringing the great grey bulldog to his knees, clawing and grasping at his own throat.

Two more aims at Fox's head and shoulder from Bino and the third dog, one King didn't recognize, Fox grabbed a paw at each of their throats, seething with fury, he threw the third dog down with a great surge of strength and swung the same fist at Bino, who fell unconscious in the snow, followed by Rex, who passed out from the lack of oxygen. King fell down with the great bulldog, shaking as he felt Rex's pulse, relieved that no real harm was done. Fox was panting, hands on his knees before looking over and King, "T-Thanks for standing up for me."

"You're hurt."

Indeed, Fox has received a bleeding lip and a blackening eye, aside from various small cuts and bruises that were sure to form later. Fox turned around at the third dog and growled, like a feral would. The shorter brown lab ran off from the scene, and into the scene, ran to dogs in canine vests, Fido and Ralph, the German Shepherd.

"What happened here?!"

"I…uh-" stammered Fox, scratching guilty at the back of his neck before King stepped in front of him, his large ears down,

"Bino and his friends attacked fox-"

"I started it-"

King widened his eyes and turned towards fox, looking up at him in disbelief, "No, you didn't. They were throwing insults at you!"

"Yeah, they threw 'em at you too! I still threw the first punch-"

"That doesn't matter!"

Fido stepped in between them, while Ralph went to go tend to the unconscious forms of Rex and Bino. The mutt put a paw on his friends shoulder, "Fox, as much as it disappoints me that it had to be like this, and I say this as a friend, not as an officer; you gave him what he deserved."

"Fido, you know that's not r-"

"No, Fox, what Bino did wasn't right. But we'll need to ask you both questions down at the station, to make sure this wasn't pre-meditated, or a sheer act of pointless violence."

Oo o oO

"Honey, I've received what the humans call a "parking ticket"! Look at that, I wonder what it's good for!"

"Miles, you haven't won anything, they're fining you."

"Well, Darn."

King closed the front door as he walked in from his long walk from the police station. His entire punishment for breaking the law the _first _time was being turned into a whole different person. And now, he managed to break the law again. He sighed, unwrapping his scarf and hanging it on the hat-rack behind the door and walking through the hall and turning right into the kitchen and dining room. Miles, Lucretia and Daryl were seated at the table, eating second helpings of whatever had been cooked that evening for dinner, while the kids were heard playing somewhere else.

"King! Where've you been?"

"Oh," began King, remembering he had been absent for over 24 hours, "A friend of mine needed me…to help with…stuff." It was a weak lie, but Miles shrugged, "Oh, well okay, maybe find a way to give us a heads up?"

"Yeah, sure… Sorry, it just came up…"

He trailed off his sentence and proceeded to his room, closing the door behind him. The events of the past twenty-four hours played through his head like it would in a movie. He sat on the bed, folding his paws in his lap and looking down at the shag carpet for minutes that he couldn't say to be too slow, nor too fast. The darkened room was illuminated only by a few strips of dark blue evening light shining through tiny gaps in the blinds. He climbed into the bed, and layed his head on the pillow, pulling the blankets around him like a caterpillar in metamorphosis. Pale blue eyes closed, and on drifted a very twisty-turny sleep…

**End of Chapter III**

* * *

**Please review, I'm craving that feedback! When I get 5 reviews, I'll write a one-shot for you guys. Any suggestions?**

**PM, Favorite, Follow, all that good stuff. Suggestions and Fanart welcomed and encouraged.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Sentry**


	4. The Looking Glass

**So the day started with a kick-off of a slightly negative review, so I feel the need to express my reasoning. I have fallen into the Bino-Hates-Gay-Fox scenario, but I tried to make it a little bit different. In the other stories with similar scenarios, Bino is shamelessly hating on gays and kicks Fox out of the GOD Club. I tried to make him justify himself here, which we don't see in other stories.**

**Bino isn't a terrible guy. I want to express now that the story is NOT about him, and I do plan to make turn the cliché around. I don't want to use him as a scrapegoat just because he's mean. He's envious. That being said, in reply to the other review, I am aware of those M-rated stories, and I asure you I will NOT do that. I don't write smut. End of story. I want to make a good story, but Bino was too easy to take advantage of to pass up.**

**~ Kings Cross ~**

_**Chapter IV: "The Looking Glass"**_

"Are you sure it's not a problem, Fido?"

"Pfft," scoffed the hound, waving his paw at the question as he folded out the futon in the guest room, "A problem? Housing my best friend in a time of need? Don't think so for a minute." He whistled cheerfully, finding a blanket from the closet and tossing it on the fold-out bed, along with a pillow. Fox rubbed his left arm with his right paw, uncomfortable, feeling imposing on his hardworking friend. It only made it worse with a dog like Fido, so happy to help people out.

"Well, thank you, it really means a lot."

"Don't sweat it. Let me know if you need anything, alright?"

Fido looked back at the husky from the doorway, who smiled uncomfortably back at him, and nodded. Fido then exited the room, bound for his own, at the end of the hall. Fox heard the click of the door shutting, and closed his own guest door, turning around to the barren, sterile room. It was painted a light blue, quite possibly a nursery at some point. He silently walked over to the vanity mirror, standing above the low dresser. His own reflection stared back at him. Periwinkle eyes, sunny yellow handkerchief, and the dog tags. The grey-over-grey fur pattern. Only, a little dustier than his actual image.

Fox rubbed his eyes, before looking back into his reflection, and sighing. What was wrong with him? In a matter of _days _he had gone from the happy-go-lucky, go-with-the-flow, healthy dog into something he didn't want to be. Uncomfortable in his own fur, uncomfortable looking into a mirror. Why was he acting so strange around Fido, one of his best friends since puphood?

Was this al to do with his secret spilling, with the controversial preferences he obtained that were no more his own choice than the color of his fur? The closed his eyes, and shook his head, no. That was a subject he'd mulled over more than enough in the last twenty-four hours. Still, he pondered, against his conscience that wanted to drop the matter, what could be used against him? In his room, that room in the house he wasn't welcome in.

The book.

His journal.

Everything from his confession to Bailey to the personal matters he may have had _this Tuesday _were in that book. Every dog he'd ever crushed on, every bone he'd ever buried, every last secret he may have felt the need to write, and it was _there_. He needed to get it, before all of his pride was spilled across a dusty floor. Maybe he could ask King to help him find a way into the-

_King. _

He had nearly forgotten about the pages he has written about his newest friend, the short corgi; every jealousy for Bailey's feminine charm that won King over, every time he's ever thought about him, it was in that _dog-darned _book.

Oo o oO

King turned in his sleep, across the large bed the ferret's had decorated his room with, twisting the white sheets, his fur a raveled mess. Eyes shut tight in sleep as dreams flooded his normally greyed out mind, where sleep usually meant dreamless peace. The display for him was haphazard, clips of different scenarios taking place in a flash sequence.

There was the watch, the sports watch that belonged to Joel. He could see himself clutching it in his paw, stubby fingers wrapped around it, only this time, it seemed to be ticking…backwards. Like a countdown. The scene changed, he was on the phone with Bailey, her sweet voice filling him through the outlet of the landline telephone. She was telling him a story the dreaming King was too lazy to decipher.

The scene changed, he was laying in the snow again, silver arms wrapped around his small form, warmth against the harsh snow. The pale sun gleamed down on them, warming the cold piece of land they lay upon, careless. The scene changed, and King was holding a book. The book was an ugly shade of maroon, and had the word "Diary" printed on the cover, a crude handwriting above it marking "Anti".

He clutched the book in his hands, and all of the images flashed by quickly. Fox and he were laying in the snow. The watch clutched in his paws. Bailey's voice through the phone. Bino's self-righteous, cocky smile. Fox punching the snot out of him. Fido's concerned face. Fox, panicking as he realized the name etched upon King's sports watch.

"King."

The corgi yelped, jumping up in his bed, eyes darting around the morning-lit room. Tarot was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking peaceful as ever. King rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gaped at the Pomeranian, sitting up properly to face her,

"What are you doing here, you crazy-"

"I have been able to decode Pete's intentions. Follow me into the kitchen, it's best that this be talked over properly."

"What about the wolves?"

"Miles and Daryl are working, his mate and kids are off at the park. Peanut, Dear, have you figured out the coffee machine?"

"I think so! I put the water in the back a- ACK! That's hot!"

King blinked, following Tarot from his bedroom to the kitchen, where Peanut was fiddling with Miles' coffee machine. Tarot drew herself a chair, and gestured to one opposite her for King to sit down at. The short one nodded and sat himself in a chair, arms raised to the table much higher than Tarot's. She sighed, and began to uncover the news,

"Another piece of your soul has been fragmented, back down to Earth~"

"Was it Pete again? Oh, I swear, if- …Why's he here, shouldn't he not~?"

"Of course not, Peanut's known the whole time. And _no, _it was't Pete."

King tilted his head, waiting for Tarot to explain.

"The watch was of great importance in your human life, was it not."

King nodded.

"As with the confrontation of going native, a piece of your soul has lodged itself into something relevant to your life as a dog. You've dreamt of it, and a few other somethings, or _someones_."

King blushed, "Do you know what the object is?"

"Yes, but there's a bigger problem. The object is a deeply personal possession of Fox's, and to collect the object would mean confrontation. If you were to collect the object, and subject to it's content, you will be liberated. But only when you've subjected to what is relevant to you, and understand the meaning of your sentence."

"What if… What if I didn't take Fox's whatever-it-is?"

"Your soul will be in an even more unstable fit of limbo."

"…What's the object?"

"His journal."

King thought about his options. He needed the journal. If he read it's contents, he would be liberated. Would that mean, he would be human again? Maybe he ought to keep the journal, but not read it. Not yet, at least, until he sorted the whole "going native" thing out. It was at that moment when Tarot slid a grey book with a yellow font upon it, "Diary". A black sharpie had scribbled "Anti" over the yellow text.

"Is this… Is this it?"

"Treat it carefully."

Oo o oO

Once short brown hair was matted and unwashed, falling to the shoulders of the fugitive that walked through the city, eyeing a sign that read '_Babylon Gardens neighborhood… 1 Mile"_. The man smiled. He wore unwashed clothing, the same ones he was wearing on the day he kidnapped some stupid pet, with the PETA organization.

Through that familiar city walked a man nobody would have guessed to see, especially his counterpart, a stupid, short corgi with a chess piece dangling from his collar.

Joel Robinson.

**End of Chapter Four.**

**WHHHAAAAATTT?**

**I bet you're wondering what's going on, and it will all be explained in the forthcoming chapters. The story gets a little more exciting now, so I hope to see some more reviews! Thanks to the reviewers of Chapter Three.**

**Also, to the reviewers of 'Anti Diary', the exerpt from Fox's journal in that story was definitely before he met King. We'll see what he has to say about his stubby-legged little friend in the forthcoming chapters of Kings Cross! Thanks for reading!**

**-Sentry**


End file.
